tyty109_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Weegee
It was another nice day in Toad Town. But for Mario and Luigi it would be a quite different day. Mario had just come home from a press conference about a recent crisis that was stopped by him, Flint and Team Money. He stepped into the door and dumped out the items in his chocolate brown bag. Papers, some coins and something else. An electronic pad was also in there. Mario did not remember putting it in there nor has he ever seen it in his life. As if the device had sensed that Mario had looked at it, it flipped on. The words “Please take to a secure place.” flashed onto the screen. Mario took it to his room and closed the window. “Secure room detected commence identification scan.” A blue light scanned his eyes. “Match found. Mario, Mario. Identification granted. Commence message.” The screen turned black and then a video played. A silhouette of a person behind a gray background appeared. “Hello, Mario. My name is V. My real identification and name is top secret. I am the head of a top secret organization that operates all around the universe. I’m sure you know Smarty Koopa. He is my second in command and was not allowed to tell you of this organization’s existence. Note that this message is extremely classified and will NOT be repeated. A copy of this was sent for Luigi, Jackson Fickleberry and Flint. I’m sure you know those them. We have a problem and need your help. Here at the agency we have a threat level for enemies. Such as Bowser. He is normally a threat level 6. Meaning he isn’t much of a threat normally. A while back, about 3 months maybe Bowser’s threat level increased to a 5, which means our organization sends in a double agent. I sent in Smarty Koopa with direct orders to make a Time Machine instead of a Shrink Ray. Yes, he did that on purpose. His threat level when back to 6 after the delay. But now, his threat level is a 2. Bowser has hacked our mainframe computer at our base, which is not on your planet. He has discovered in our files an ancient artifact called the Kline Pearl. Kline means nighttime. This pearl is incredibly powerful and can be used for universal spawning, mass destruction and for controlling nature. Such as making hurricanes happen on command. The story of the Kline Pearl is an old one. Long ago, an ancient civilization discovered the Kline Pearl. It was incased in a meteor that had crashed to their planet. They used it to bring great wealth to their civilization, but its power is what brought the civilization to its end. The king, before the worst happened, incased the pearl in a capsule and buried it deep underground. A few years ago we found the Kline Pearl and the story behind it. Right now the artifact is at level 50 lockdown at our storage facility, which is actually a star by the name of Kronos21b5. Level 50 is at the very core of the star. Bowser has discovered the Kline Pearl’s power and is planning to steal it. That brought his threat level up to 2. We need your help to stop him. Now take this electronic message to the bottom of the Mushroom Cliff, by the pipe and we will pick you up and take you to our headquarters. Remember; do not tell anyone you heard this message. We also want you to bring Luigi. You do not need to bring anything as we will provide it all. Thanks and we hope to see you.” The screen went black. Mario went and got Luigi and told him the story. They both went to Mushroom Cliff. A saucer shaped craft landed. A door opened and Smarty came out. “Hello Mario and Luigi. We are thankful for your help.” “Hello Smarty,” said Mario. They climbed aboard and the craft took off. It flew off up out of the Earth’s atmosphere and into outer space. It flew into a larger craft and it took off. “Although we are many thousands of light years away from our base,” Smarty said. “We can get there in just a few hours with a PDE, or Photon Drive Engine. It takes an ordinary light particle or photon and clumps it with more photons. Then it releases it out the back propelling the craft. However the light itself won’t reach the base for thousands of years because it is limited by the speed of light. The big problem we seem to be facing so far is Bowser got a new general. His name is Weegee, an evil person who came from the United Universe of ‘Gees. The UUG is pretty far away from our Universe, the United Letters.” “Wait, what do you mean by ‘Universes’. There’s only one universe, right?” “Yes that’s true, but we classify that as the ‘Hyperverse’. A Universe is sort of a nation. The reason you probably didn’t know that is because our government doesn’t allow normal civilians to know this information. Only our group and people we allow can know this. The United Letter’s Universe Government type is a Lettership, meaning that the leader is a person from each state, which is a star system. Now the UUG’s type is a Democratic Kingdomship, meaning that they have a king that is elected every 100 years. This universe is normally peaceful, but a recent uprising against the government has brought down their king. The leader of this group was Weegee; he had obtained a rare gem when he was small that gave him evil, ambition and special powers when he touched it. If he wants to, Weegee can turn you evil, or turn your head into one that looks like his. Unfortunately, he turned everyone in the UUG evil. After that he flew off to Earth and found Bowser. That’s sort of where we are now.” A few hours later, the large spacecraft reached the star Kronos21b5. Around it were a small grassy planet, much like home and a bigger metal planet. “That’s our headquarters. It isn’t a natural planet; it was built by our people.” The starship flew into a hangar on the side of the base. Aside it was more identical spacecraft. The hangar door slid shut. “We’re here,” said Smarty. A glass hallway moved out from the wall and connected with the spacecraft, allowing a way out. “Right this way, V wants to debrief you and the others on the current situation. They went to the conference hall. Flint and Jack already were there. They sat down and a screen turned on. It was V. “Hello again,” he said. “We have just received a message that says that Bowser is on his way, using PDEs, which he stole the blueprints for from us. Meaning we only have a few hours. Your mission is simple. Defeat Bowser’s armada of spacecraft. We have already retrieved the Kline Pearl from level 50 lockdown. We have replaced it with an identical decoy.” Just then, V got a call. “Yes…………Oh no!...........Already?” He put down the phone. “Ok this is bad. We just picked up Bowser’s armada on radar! Flint and Jack stay here. You two will man the artillery. Mario and Luigi we need to get you guys to that fleet ASAP. Use our new pneumatic transport tubes. They will take you to two Pods. A Pod is a small, one-man spacecraft in the shape of a sphere. It will get you to the fleet in about a minute. Good luck.” Just then the floor beneath Mario and Luigi disappeared and they warped to the Pods. Meanwhile, Bowser was talking with the leader of the fleet. They both were on the main spacecraft, which looked nothing like the others. “Well done, Weegee. Your plan has broght us all the way to Kronos21b5. Now all we have to do is blow it up and invade the level 50 lockdown and the Kline Pearl is ours.” Bowser said to a person who looked a lot like Luigi, but he looked creepy and different. “Don’t worry, King Bowser. The plan will be a success. I guarantee it. If anything happens I will STARE AT PEOPLE! And they will be freaked out!” said Weegee. “You better be right! Or I will fire you and banish you from any kind of future empire that I rule.” “Again, don’t worry about anything.” Just then, Bowser’s phone rang. “What? Mario is here? On the fleet? Great! Tell everyone to get at their posts.” Bowser said into the phone. “I just got word that Mario and Luigi have landed on one of our ships.” “That isn’t good. I Weegee will meet my twin and stop him and his brother.” At that, Weegee left the room and grabbed a jetpack. Mario and Luigi’s Pod’s opened and they jumped out. The spaceships looked like airships. They were about 10 times bigger though. They had landed on the top deck and were caught by Bowser’s minions. “Run!” Mario said. The two ran by the hammer bros and koopas. They ran over to a door that went into the ship. They got in just as shell cannons fired at them. They were high powered Spiny Shells, which explode when they hit something. The hallway was very high tech. The walls were white and the floors were luminated. The Mario Bros ran down a flight of stairs into a mob of Grand Goombas. They jumped across them to a large robot. “You are Mario and Luigi, you must be terminated. Prepare for a laser like never before. Ha ha ha ha ha!” The robot said in a low robotic voice. Lasers popped out of his hands. Mario stomped him but it was no use. Just then, Weegee landed his jetpack right on the robot. “Oops, hes on my team!” “WHO IS THAT?!?!?!?!?!?” yelled Luigi. “My name is Weegee. I took over my father, Fortran’s rule of the United Universe of ‘Gees. There must only be one of us and that is why I am allied with Bowser. Are you ready to stare?” “Stare, oh no! I’m not the best at staring contests.” “I am your opposite, so I am good at them!” Weegee began to stare at Luigi. The leer had put him in a trance. “HAHAHAH! Never underestimate the power of meh EYES!” Luigi fell to the gound, unconsious. Just then, an explosion happened behind Weegee. The pressure of space was being exerted into the ship. “Attention everyone! The spaceship has been hit! Abandon Craft! Abandon Craft! Get to the escapepods emediantly!!!!!!!” said the intercom. “How could we have been hit?” said Weegee. “We did it! We hit the ship!” said Flint from the artillery room of the HQ. “Flint that is the ship Mario and Luigi’s Pods landed on,” said Jack. “Ok then we can send them more Pods to escape in.” Flint entered a command that sent backup Pods to Mario and Luigi. They quickly arived and the bros got in and left. “Grrr! I must settle things with Luigi!” said Weegee. He took off after them with his jetpack. Mario and Luigi flew the Pods through the armada. They were getting lots of missiles and lasers shot at them. Smarty then video chatted Mario’s Pod. “Don’t worry about the lasers and missiles. The Pods automatically read their trajectory and dodge them.” “Cutting edge!” said Mario. Then the main ship came into view. “Luigi we need to go there!” Mario said. The Pods flew toward the giant ship. Just as a starship landed in a hangar. Mario maneuvered his Pod into it. Luigi did the same. They landed the Pods behind some ship parts. There was a door as well. Mario and Luigi got out and entered the door. A security camera instantly caught them. “Intruder found in corridor 5023. Corridor going into lockdown mode,” said the intercom. Large steel doors slammed down along the hallway, leaving many open sections but moving through the hall was now impossible. “What just happened?” asked Luigi. “I’ll tell you!” said a voice. The hallway reopened and Weegee stepped in. “Hahah!” Weegee stared at Mario and Luigi, putting them in a trance. When they woke up, they were in a dungeon. Weegee walked in, in front of the small dull cell. Two other people were with him. “Hahahah!! Behold, ‘Gees, our opposites. Malleo and Beegee, behold!” “Hahahahahahahaha!” said a ‘Weegee’ version of Mario. “Our plan is working!” said Weegee. “I now have you both where I want you! You guys appear to be the only ones who can ever defeat Bowser. So I will brainwash you so I can take over, and be in control of a whole clan! The ‘Gee Empire will rule the Hyperverse!” Weegee began to stare a Luigi, who closed his eyes and turned away. Just then, two pods busted through the walls. Mario and Luigi jumped in them and fled! “NOOOOO!” said Weegee. “Fine, I’ll beat Bowser myself!” he stormed away to Bowser. “Bowser, I must have a word with you!” Weegee demanded. “What!” “WEEEEEEEEEEEEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!” Weegee said as he stared at Bowser. Then, Bowser mutated into a strange creature. He was smaller and looked like a weird pixel thing. “Stand aside! Smelly one! We are going to the Trolliverse!” With that, Weegee locked ‘Bowseh’ in a cage and took control of the fleet. “Now to the Trolliverse!” Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi’s Pods returned to the headquarters. “The fleet is on the move! We have to get going!” Smarty said. He rushed everyone to a starship and took off after the fleet. “It seems they’re headed for the Trolliverse!” said Smarty. “The Trolliverse?” asked Luigi. “It’s a huge group of universes that form a strange head. This is where the United Universe of ‘Gees is.” Mario looked out his window at the approaching mass of universes. They formed the Trollface. “Each one of those points of light making up the Trolliverse is a universe. In the middle is the Trolliverse Isles. This is where Pureegee lives. Pureegee is the most powerful being in the Trolliverse. He might be able to help.” They flew towards the center of the Trolliverse. It grew closer and closer. Finally they reached the Trolliverse Isles. It was a small solar system with five planets. They landed on the largest one. On it was a huge mansion. The four got out and walked to the door. Mario knocked. Pureegee opened the door. “Who is it?” Smarty stepped forward. “My name is Smartus S. Koopastoo. I am a scientist who works for a secret organization some light years away. Our whole Hyperverse is in danger of being controlled by Weegee.” “I know Weegee. He used to be good. But then he banished all of the good out of him to become stronger. I will help you because the whole Hyperverse is in danger. I will get my army ready.” “Thank you Mr. Pureegee!” Just then, starships came down from the sky. “It’s Weegee!” Luigi said! The starships lasered everything. Weegee jumped out and shot lasers out of his eyes at anything that got in his way. “MOVE DWEEDS!” he yelled and blew up Pureegee’s mansion with a single touch. “IT’S WEEGEE!” Pureegee shouted. “Grab him!” said Weegee. Weegee clones charged towards Pureegee by the thousands! Mario, Luigi, Smarty and Jack ran and hid behind some rubble to watch. The clones attacked Pureegee. However, Pureegee could fight off most of them. Then, Luigi fired his laser and Pureegee became unconscious. “Very nice!” Weegee said. He stared at Pureegee, and brainwashed him. “Now that I have control of PUREEGEE, I CAN TAKE OVER THE HYPERVERSE!!” With that remark, Weegee flew up to his starship still hovering over the remains of Fakegee City. The ship’s tractor beam levitated an unconscious Pureegee up into it. “We need to follow them!” Smarty said. The four ran back to their starship, jumped in and chased the armada. They followed it not too far away to a universe that looked just like Weegee. “This is it,” Smarty said, “This is the United ‘Gees Universe! I suggest we just watch ‘Geevision instead of just waltzing right in.” Flint turned on a huge TV and Smarty switched the channel to ‘Geenews. A female reporter in a huge city with starships in the sky began to report. “This just in.” she began, “Weegee has decided to take over the Trolliverse. All of his army and the Mazis are going to capture the universe Jingta. The starships with the army are leaving right now!” “Jingta?” Mario said. “It’s a very rich universe known for its multiple city planets. A target to for pirates and Weegee.” Looking out the large starship windows, Mario could see the starships gathered around one planet. That one must be the capitol. The starship maneuvered towards it. “Ok,” Smarty said. “Mario, Luigi and Flint, you guys go in and try to stop Weegee and the Mazis. I’ll stay here and watch the ship. Good Luck!” “Ok,” Mario said as he, Luigi and Flint got in pods and blasted off towards the huge city planet. The three pods entered the atmosphere to see giant skyscrapers and giant skyscrapers being blown up by Weegee’s Army. The pods landed in an area in the city by a large bay. Smarty video chatted the pods. “Ok, I originally was aiming the pods toward the city center, which is where Weegee is. Something in the atmosphere, maybe a gust of wind or something knocked you 14 kilometers away from the city center. From where you are, take a right and just keep going.” “OK! Got it!” The three said. They jumped out of the pods and went right up a huge hill. Just then, a Weegee clone saw them and began to chase them. “RUN!” Luigi said. They all ran up the hill to the top. At the top, there was a huge bridge leading to another hilltop on the other side. Below was the bay, a 60 meter drop straight into water. The heroes ran across the bridge as the Weegee Clone fired lasers. When Mario, Luigi and Flint were about halfway across the bridge, one of the clone’s laser hit right in front of them. The bridge began to crumble! “RUN!!!” Mario yelled. Parts of the bridge began to collapse down into the bay. They had 10 seconds to get out of there! Mario and Luigi jumped off a falling bridge piece and caught Flint’s hand as he also tried to jump. Then, a piece of the bridge right in front of them fell down into the menacing water. The part they were on, which, fortunately, had a beam under it, began to fall towards the other hill which was a mere 10 meters away. The three jumped and made it onto the hilltop. A road from there lead downwards into the city and towards the city center. Mario, Luigi and Flint ran down the hill as the Weegee Clone, along with 11 others gave chase! The street was full of rubble and broken glass. A billboard promoting a bottle of hairspray written in Jingtese was lying on the ground. Ahead was a charter bus that had seemed to be untouched, despite the recent chaos that day. The three ran up and got in, as it would be faster than foot. The Weegee clones kept chasing. Flint took the wheel and Mario and Luigi went to the back and found anything they could to throw at the clones to get them away. The sounds of lasers came from outside. “I have an idea!” Mario said. “Flint! Hand me the side view mirror on the bus.” Flint did and Mario ran to the back, grasping it in his hands. He leaned out of a broken window and began to deflect the lasers fired from the Weegee Clones. One by one, Mario took out all of the clones with their own lasers. Him and Luigi ran up to the front of the bus with Flint. “Can this thing go any faster?” Flint said. “We still have 6 kilometers to go!” He floored the vehicle and drove as fast as he could. The 6 kilometers changed to 5. Then 4. 3. 2. 1! The city center came into view. Just then, a huge skyscraper that had been hit with multiple lasers and probably a few missiles began to collapse right onto the road. “We’re not gonna make it!” Flint shouted. Rubble and broken glass rained from above. The windshield became covered in dust and debris. When it all cleared, Mario Luigi and Flint realized that they escaped the falling building and made it into the city center, right in front of Weegee. Mario and Luigi jumped out while Flint drove the bus away into a corner. “So you’ve managed to come this far to defeat me!” Weegee said. “But your efforts are worthless. 1 billion Weegee Clones and myself against two plumbers. As well as the Mazis. “Your plans for domination of the Trolliverse are evil!” Luigi said. “Tell me something I DON’T know!” Weegee’s eyes began to glow. Mario picked up a piece of rubble and threw it at Weegee. “You fool!” A battle broke out! Weegee vs. Mario and Luigi. “You are both fools, you will never defeat me!” Weegee said. Weegee goes first! He used Laser Vision on Mario. He dodged it! Mario jumped on Weegee, but it had no effect. “Hahahahah! Your attacks are useless as I am protected by a forcefield being control from somewhere far away!” Luigi’s turn! He threw a piece of rubble at Weegee. 0 damage! Weegee waved his hands and pure energy came out to attack Mario and Luigi. 712 damage! Just then, Smarty video chatted Mario and Luigi. “You must be in the battle with Weegee! From up here, things don’t look to good.” “Yeah,” Mario said. “Weegee said there is a forcefield protecting him being controlled from far away.” “Maybe if I can disable that,” Smarty replied. “You’ll be able to defeat him!!!” The call ended. Mario used an electro flower. Category:Stories